wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10 11 12 "The medicine cat when I was a kit was good, but h couldn't save my parents." Wolfstar mewed. 01:00, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to them?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� '''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 01:02, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "There were wolves who attacked, and they died after the attack." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble's pelt prickled at the mention of wolves. "Mine were killed by wolves too." he murmured. "What were their names?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:04, October 31, 201 "Crowwing was my father, and Scratchheart my mother those were the names. WHat about your parents? WHat were they named?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:06, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Duskwing and Bluepuddle." his mew was a bit harsh from remembering them, he tried not to let it show. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:08, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry that your parents died. How old were you?" Wolfstar asked. 01:09, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Five moons, what about you?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "if I remmeber right, I think I was ten moons. That's why I become leader so young, my dad died while I was deputy." Wolfstar said, saly. WOLFBLAZE 01:11, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Dewbramble recalled her becoming a leader at such a young age. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "How did the wolves find out about the camp?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Stoatscar, who was a kit at the time, was crying and wouldn't stop and they heard her..." his voice trailed off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "So sorry! That must have been hard for you>" Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flattened his ears as he remembered the wolves and the rain and lighting of that night. "So... how did your kits end up out of the clan?" he asked changing it from him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, October 31, 2015 (UTC)\ "It is hard to explain, Most of the litter died. It is breaking the warrior code for a leader to have kits, and most of the Clan had there doubts about me already since I was so young, Wolftail and I left camp to have them, with no medicine cat. He had learned how to help queens give birth when he traiined as a medicine cat, the kits were healthy but the youngest got greencough and died, the two oldest lived, but when we were going to return to the Clan, my kits didn't want to come, they wanted power, the power of being free from the Clan, and that was that." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh.... well... sorry..." Dewbramble mewed awkwardly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:27, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "How did you come to the Clan?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:28, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "I saw a patrol, I was going to just leave Stoatscar for them to find but I didn't want to leave her." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 01:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "It is a good thing you stayed with the Clan!" Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:30, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay